Chrom
"As long as I draw breath, I will never let harm come to my friends, or my people" Prince Chrom is a human fighter, and the prince of the Human kingdom of Seleon. Before ascending to take the throne, Chrom wanted to travel the world, and learn what it meant to be king. Unfortunately, he fell in battle with Lord Tyrannus of the Flaming Fist mercenaries. However, he was brought back to life through some unknown means, and now travels Ravenloft in an attempt to destroy the Vampire lord Strahd. Biography Tomb of Annihilation Chrom journeyed to the Jungle continent of Chult after receiving an invitaton from the mage Syndra. Along with 4 other heroes, Chrom particularly taking to the Goliath named Ghoren, and calling themselves the Chultan Champions travelled Chult, learning of the villanous mercenary band, known as the Flaming Fist. Seeking to stop their plans to erupt the Peaks of Flame volcano system, Chrom and the champions set off to the Aarakocra city of Kir Sabal in an attempt to find the Soulmonger, a device that had been spreading a strange disease to the resurrected inhabitants of Chult. During his travels, the group met an orcish hunting party, and they gifted Chrom with the Shield of the Shattered Hand. However, the shield had a secret curse, and it bonded to Chrom's arm, giving him power, but turning his mind darker and much more violent, even at times not knowing the difference between friend or foe. A small bit of joy kept the darkness back though, as he met the ruling family of Kir Sabal, a young girl named Max her younger brother, a boy named Na. Chrom took to the boy, and would often teach him how to fight. Death During an assault on the Flaming Fist's base, Chrom and the Champions confronted their leader, a warrior known as Tyrannus. After killing Tryannus, his cloak whisked him away to a chamber of resurrection. Arriving in the pools of resurrection, Chrom and the others fought valiantly against the mercenary lord's guards, but was ultimately killed while trying to shatter Tyrannus' resurrection chamber. Chrom died from his injuries, in the arms of Na. The Champions, taking his and the druid Lisa's bodies away, with one last hope to save Chrom's life. However, the wandering darkness would claim the group's lives shortly after. Return of Strahd 6 years later, Chrom woke up, with only short memories of his old life. Gaining new armor, and while travelling the world looking for traces of his old life, Chrom was eventually brought to Ravenloft by a strange caravan led by skeletal horses. Meeting up with the Vistanti, he was told that the answer to his past lay somewhere in Ravenloft. Chrom and this new group eventually found their way to a small Goblin village, meeting the goblins Sour and Bitter, where they helped the goblins there deal with a large werewolf known as the Great White. In an effort to help the werewolf cure her curse, Chrom and the group traveled to the nearby village of Barovia. Meeting the innkeeper Mad Mary, Chrom found her werewolf sons caring for the dying cleric Isbolt, who gave them an enchanting stone, and the other stone was given to a group of Black Rose knights that had been searching the town. Trying another option to cure the werewolf, the tieflings of Chrom's group went to seek out the Gentleman Caller, as the rest of the group went to find the scientist Amory Traurig. While there, he discovered the scientist had gone insane, as was trying to keep his wife alive as some sort of flesh abomination. Putting the scientist's wife out of her misery, Chrom reflected on his own undead nature, wondering if he too was a monster. At Isbolt's funeral, Chrom and the others met a strange man with long black hair, who later revealed himself to be the self imposed lord of Ravenloft: a vampire known as Strahd. Departing Barovia, the group traveled throught the forests of Ravenloft, eventually meeting an old lady in the woods. Calling herself Auntie, she escorted the group back to her home, known as the Bonegrinder. As the party stayed inside eating the Dream Pies made by the inhabitants, Chrom stayed outside, wanting to be alone. After a bit, it was revealed the Dream Pies had a secret ingredient: children. As the party learned this, they were shrunk down, and tossed into the pot to be cooked. As Chrom was outside, he was unaware of this. When the last of the 3 hags, named Granny, arrived, Chrom figured out rather fast she wasn't an ally, but as he readied himself for battle, he was turned into a frog, and thrown into the pot along with the others. As the party boiled alive, they would attempt to run up the ladle and attack the hags. Chrom provided the last push they needed to exit the pot, and the rest of the group followed behind, fighting the hags. After killing the last of the hags, the party left the Bonegrinder, bringing a talking skull known as Edmund (affectionately referred to by the group as Headmund) along with. Making their way to the Tser Pools, Chrom and the group met with the Vistani. While the rest of the group mingled with the camp, Chrom found himself in the Chieftess' daughter's tent. Claiming he was there to try and learn who he was, Chrom was actually there to try and get to know her better, as he was smitten with her. Unfortunately, nothing would result of this, as after receiving a prophecy from the Chieftess of the Vistani, the entire camp vanished, Christina included. With the new goal of fulfilling this strange prophecy, Chrom and the others set off toward an ancient library in search of lost knowledge. During their travels, they met up with the Gentleman Caller, who was revealed to be a vampire himself, and had killed the Goblin Bitter. Receiving assistance from Dom and Enchiro. In exchange for their aid, Chrom and the party met with Strahd, who tasked them with rescuing the Were-Raven Achio. And with this, the group started their journey to the library. While there, they had another encounter with the Black Rose knights, and met Achio. During his time, Chrom collapsed to the ground, having a strange vision of the wizard Syndra, raising him from his grave, and of strange bird creatures, chanting around a dark crystal. On their way back to Strahd, Chrom and the group stopped by a small village. While there, the group heard the plight of a man known as Atheo, who was accused of killing his husband, and was set to be hanged tomorrow. While this was happening, Chrom's allies, the tieflings Knox and Sage had gotten drunk, and Chrom stayed behind to make sure they were ok and told them bedtime stories. Later, during the trial, when no solid evidence was presented, Ariuk, the warlock of the group attempted to misdirect the trial by claiming he had killed Atheo's husband. Chrom tried to stop the hanging of Ariuk, but started a fight with the guards, and in the process, had drawn Strahd to their location. Strahd, in retaliation for the guard's deaths, killed Ariuk and threatened the party. Commanding them to find the were-raven again, the group departed. After escaping the town, Chrom and the others made their way through the swamp, unsure of where to go. Lost, injured, and hungry, the group's misfortune grew when a strange haze blinded them, seperating the group. When all seemed lost, however, Iolodren, brother of the Dragonborn Fennys and leader of the Black Rose knights came to their aid. Iolodren took Chrom and the group back to camp, where the two warriors became friends, as Chrom presented the Dragonborn a drawing he had made. When the camp was attacked, Iolodren stayed behind to buy Chrom and the group time to escape. After escaping, Chrom and the group knew they had a choice to make: join Iolodren and the Black Rose knights, or serve under Strahd and place him on the throne. After a length debate, the group chose to join Iolodren. Making their way to the Crystal Palace, Chrom and the group met the Seven Sorcerers, Iolodren's inner circle, as well as the ranger Isedra. Venturing to a nearby ruined castle the Black Rose Knights had hoped to command, Chrom and the group battled fiercly against the Lich haunting the ruins. Chrom very nearly fell in battle along with Fennys, repeating history, but strengthened by her resolve, Chrom stood again, not letting himself die again, and as long as he drew breath, he would not let harm come to his friends. After killing the wraith, Chrom and the group came to blows with Strahd's lieutenants, and as Chrom gave them the chance to yield, was forced to kill Achio, whom Chrom had a grudging respect for. As they left the ruins, Chrom looked to the future, unsure of what was to come next. Lost Mine of Phandelver Abeir-Toril 1 The Chrom of this timeline had a slightly different outcome after Chult. The Wandering Evil had failed to cosume the world, and the Chultan Champions had successfully brought Chrom back from the dead. Returning to Seleon, he would take the throne, as his father had become too old to rule, and Chrom kept the title of Prince, but ruled the kingdom. Shortly after taking the throne, Chrom would personally visit each region of Seleon, trying to meet his subjects and see for himself what he needed to do. To start, he threw a grand feast in the capital of the region, with all invited to attend, and sent a special invitation to the heroes of the land. During this feast, bandits would try and infiltrate to eliminate the heroes and capture him, but along with Johnny and Eldin, Chrom stood strong. Departing as friends, Chrom would continue his lap around Seleon to learn what it meant to be king. Abeir-Toril 2 to be added Personality When he was alive, Chrom was a kind individual, refusing the ego being a prince would offer, and saw himself as an equal to all, whether it was his friends, subjects, or inhabitants of a far off land. After being cursed by the shield of the shattered hand, he slowly grew darker, and more violent, angrily berating an Aarakocra guard for not letting them into Kir Sabal when they had important business regarding the fate of the continent. After he met Na, he warmed up a bit, but was mostly silent and angry at the world. After he died, the shield's curse was lifted from him, but his personality had completely malformed, in large part due to his friend's deaths, his undead nature, and an assumption that his living friends and family and subjects would likely want nothing to do with him. He was now a dark, brooding, silent guardian, speaking to few, and in short sentences. Whether it was his mind breaking further or the darkness of Ravenloft quickly overtaking him, Chrom grew into some sort of manic depression, cracking crude jokes at inopportune times. Over time, however, Chrom would grow closer to his team mates, seeing them as his new family, and he would try to break free from his silent nature. Chrom eventually stuck to his humorous side, and would try to embrace humanity again. This was further reinforced when meeting the leader of the Black Rose knights, Iolodren, and bonding quickly with him. Over the course of his time in Ravenloft, Chrom would go to accept his undead nature, as evidenced when told by Iolodren "to bring someone back from the dead, is a selfish endeavor" to which Chrom responded "I don't see the downside". Chrom also took to Iolodren fast, having drawn him a picture of a house, and when Iolodren exclaimed he loved it, Chrom pledged fealty to his Black Rose Knights. Chrom also was known to be a bit of a womanizer. Before his death, this was just him showing affection and charm. After his resurrection though, Chrom did this in an attempt to fill the void in his heart, as he felt alone in the world and just wanted someone to love him.